Generally, a zipper is installed in bags, clothes, etc. to bind the edges of an opening, and is so very simple and convenient that it is widely used.
In a brief examination of a conventional zipper structure, teeth are arranged at each of opposing edges of a pair of tapes of fabric, and a slider with a structure that a front side and a rear side communicate with each other is coupled to one of the pair of tapes.
When the slider moves in a forward direction and the rows of teeth enter into the slider, the rows of teeth are interlocked with each other inside the slider and then are released through the rear side. On the contrary, when the slider moves in a backward direction, the interlocked teeth are separated and then the separated teeth are released through the front side.
However, the conventional zipper has several problems.
In detail, in order to fasten a zipper, a bottom stop of an end of a tape where the slider is not coupled should be inserted into the slider through the front side of the slider. However, if a user wears, for example, gloves, the user cannot perform a detail action and thus has a difficulty in inserting the bottom stop.
Also, in case some of a seam in the back side of the tape rear is taken to the inside of the slider, the movement of the slider stops. If the slider is forcibly moved, the seam is further taken so that the slider does not operate.
Further, since the slider does not stay at a constant site but moves forward or backward, users sometimes have a difficulty in rapidly grasping the slider.
Thus, the conventional zipper has a limitation in that the foregoing drawbacks cannot be solved if the structure thereof is not basically changed.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,319 discloses a slider fastener which includes a first terminal provided with a locking element, and a second terminal coupled with the first terminal as the first terminal is inserted into the second terminal and rotates. However, since the second terminal is shaped in a container and is coupled with the first terminal as the first terminal rotates, two continuous operations should be performed for the coupling. Also, if a foreign material is introduced into the second terminal, the slider fastener has a fatal drawback in that the coupling is not achieved.